


I Like Hearing You

by bellafarella



Series: Drabble Prompts [16]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Boys Kissing, Double Drabble, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Early in Canon, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Rimming, Tumblr Prompt, basically boyfriends, early in relationship, longer than a drabble, they haven't said i love you yet and david is still nervous to be loud so about there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 15:23:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20853977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella
Summary: 31. “Don’t cover your mouth… I like hearing you.”





	I Like Hearing You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Coffee_Flavored_Kisses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffee_Flavored_Kisses/gifts).

> This is a collection of drabble fics. I have been prompted with a few on tumblr and thought I'd also post them here. I hope you enjoy!!

Patrick licks a stripe up David’s crack making the man shiver. He’s on all fours spread open for Patrick. He looks amazing like this. Patrick grabs onto David’s hips as he kneels down behind him and buries his tongue in his ass. He teases and tastes him, pushing his tongue in and out of him. David moans, thrusting his hips back and pushing his ass further onto Patrick’s tongue. That sound David made spurs him on and him pushing back makes Patrick even harder as he fucks harder into David’s ass with his tongue. 

David’s moans are muffled and barely audible so Patrick pulls back and sees that David’s face is in the pillow. Patrick says, “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” David says a little breathless, “Why’d you stop? Are _ you _okay?”

“I’m fine, just - don’t cover your mouth… I like hearing you,” Patrick tells him with a small smirk and a slight blush to his cheeks.

“Oh,” David says softly, a small smile on his face. He says, “Okay, yeah, I can - I can do that.”

Patrick kisses David’s lower back before he goes back to what he was doing before. This time David doesn’t hold back and he moans loudly and is pushing back on Patrick’s tongue. Patrick sees David reach for his leaking cock and it makes him ache to take his own in hand but he doesn’t - he continues to fuck David’s ass with his tongue and he adds in one finger at first. David fucks into his hand harder and faster, his ass also pushing back onto the finger and Patrick’s tongue with every thrust. David moans out, “_Please, Patrick._” 

Patrick adds one more finger and crooks them inside brushing against his prostate and with that David comes hard and loud, his head hanging low between his shoulder blades. 

Patrick removes his fingers and his tongue before kissing him on his lower back. David moves to lie down and pulls Patrick on top of him. Patrick lays half on top of him and half on the mattress. David feels Patrick’s hard length against his thigh so he takes hold of it in his hand and says, “You fucked my ass so good with your tongue,” as he licks a stripe up Patrick’s neck and jaw. Patrick moans at his words and the feel of David’s hand curling around the head of his cock at his upstrokes. David strokes him harder and faster when he feels Patrick thrusting back into his hand against his leg. It doesn’t take long for Patrick to come hard in David’s hand and on his lower abdomen. 

Patrick lies back on the mattress as his orgasm starts to subside. Patrick lifts himself onto his elbow and looks down at David. He says, “You’re so sexy, David, the sounds you make get me so turned on.”

David smiles at him shyly before taking his face in his clean hand and pulling him down into a searing kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are a girls best friend ;)
> 
> Come find me on tumblr: bellafarella


End file.
